


Стив исполняет фантазию Тони

by Ellie_Green, Sasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Hardcore, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Тони не может заснуть, а Стив возбужден, что приводит к определенной просьбе и к хорошему сексу.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	Стив исполняет фантазию Тони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [סטיב מגשים לטוני פנטזיה](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242939) by [GaliHSegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaliHSegal/pseuds/GaliHSegal). 



Тони прислушивался к дыханию любимого мужчины, который крепко обнимал его своими сильными руками. Он слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на ангельское лицо и тело, которое греки назвали бы телом богов. Стив выглядел спящим, но, очевидно, не спал, раз прошептал:

– Тони, ты чего не спишь? Кошмары?

Тони решил проигнорировать вопрос, зная, что может мысленно сосчитать до десяти, и Стив снова заснет. Тони отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как твердый член Стива прижимается к одной из его ягодиц, это не было чем-то новым и зачастую игнорировалось до утра из-за усталости.

Но Стив не спал, и, по-видимому, сегодня игнорировать стояк не собирался. Тони понял это сразу, как только Стив провел рукой по его спине и раздвинул его ягодицы, легонько сжав одну из них. Тони чувствовал, как член Стива проскользнул между ними, сладко застонал и невольно подался назад, прижимаясь к Стиву, поощряя и провоцируя. Все так же молча Стив обхватил ладонью член Тони и стал двигать ею вверх и вниз в том же ритме, в котором терся о его ягодицы. Тони нравилось и это, и то, как Стив покрывает его шею поцелуями. 

Удовольствие разгоралось в нем, и Тони снова обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, так и не открывшего глаза. Он выглядел полностью сосредоточенным на теле Тони, и если бы Тони его не знал, то подумал бы, что тот делает все это в полусне. Стив толкнулся сильнее, и Тони охнул и попытался сам насадиться на член.

– Как насчет подготовки? – спросил Стив. – Я же тебя порву, – добавил он, погладил вход пальцем и тут же убрал его, едва Тони подался назад.

– Чего ты хочешь, Тони? – шепнул Стив ему на ухо, еще раз провел вверх-вниз по члену Тони и отстранился. Тони только и мог, что прошептать "нет". – Если не скажешь, то ничего не получишь, – добавил Стив.

Тони попытался сжать мышцы ягодиц, чтобы удержать член Стива, но безуспешно. Он мог бы поспорить, что Стив широко улыбается.

– Иди на хуй, – сказал Тони. 

Он ненавидел просить, но в то же время обожал это – иногда и ему нужно было перестать все контролировать. Тони услышал смех Стива и почувствовал, что тот просунул руку между ними. Судя по всему, этот сукин сын решил уделить внимание самому себе.

– Я все еще жду, – шепнул Стив ему на ухо.

Тони сглотнул, чувствуя, что его лицо пылает от смущения, и застонал в ответ на стон ласкающего себя Стива.

– Трахни меня, – сказал Тони наконец. – Трахни меня так, чтобы завтра, увидев меня, все поняли, что ты трахал меня всю ночь. – Стив резко выдохнул, Тони обернулся и увидел потемневшие от возбуждения глаза и приоткрытый рот. – Трахни меня так сильно, чтобы неделю не мог нормально ходить.

Стив целовал его, пока им обоим хватало дыхания, а потом шепнул "на четвереньки". Тони почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, и задрожал от предвкушения и от опасения действительно потерять контроль над ситуацией. Стив откатился на другой край кровати, пока Тони подкладывал подушки себе под живот и устраивался удобнее – ноги все еще болели после последней миссии. Тони доверял Стиву, но ненавидел чувствовать себя таким открытым и уязвимым, поэтому закрыл глаза и постарался не обращать ни на что внимания, пока не почувствовал прикосновение чего-то прохладного. Стив, выдавив совсем немного смазки, протолкнул в него сразу два пальца.

– Я немного подготовлю тебя, – произнес Стив, и Тони с шумом вдохнул. – И будет все, как ты хочешь, – добавил Стив.

Он ввел пальцы глубже, через пару движений добавил третий и развел их внутри так широко, как только смог, а потом быстро вынул. Но прежде чем Тони успел возмутиться, он почувствовал, как большой, скользкий и прохладный член проникает в него, и застонал от боли, смешанной с удовольствием.

– Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, – тихо сказал Стив, входя в Тони глубже, вопреки собственным словам наполняя его всего наслаждением и болью. – Но ты просил об этом, а мне нравится выполнять твои просьбы.

Тони не стал оборачиваться. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился на ощущении члена внутри себя и попытался представить улыбку Стива. Ту самую улыбку, что заставляла его таять. Ради которой он был готов выполнить абсолютно любую просьбу Стива, какой бы опасной она ни была. На мгновение Тони показалось, что он умер и попал в рай. Он уже не раз просил Стива исполнить эту его фантазию, но до сих пор получал отказ.

– Как давно ты об этом мечтал? – спросил Тони, сам не понимая, как ему еще хватало сил что-то говорить. – Как давно ты хотел войти в меня такого тугого, нерастянутого? Как это ощущается? Как с девственником? – Тони говорил в надежде, что Стив сорвется и начнет его трахать по-настоящему, но это не помогло. 

Стив судорожно вздохнул, замер и начал дышать глубоко и размеренно – Тони понял, что тот пытается не кончить раньше времени. Стив не двигался ни вперед ни назад, лишь слегка изменил позу, что позволило ему проникнуть глубже. Тони нравилось это, нравилось чувствовать, как яйца Стива прижимаются к его ягодицам, а член Стива так глубоко внутри, что Тони казалось, будто тот пронзает его насквозь. Стив не двигался. Тони не мог понять, чего он ждет, но сдаваться не собирался. Он повел бедрами и сжался на члене Стива.

Стив застонал, и Тони почувствовал внутри себя его предэякулят.

– Ты такой тугой, – прошептал Стив. – Такой узкий для меня, да, Тони, это словно каждый раз быть с девственником. – Тони почувствовал, что может кончить только от этих слов. – И если ты сильнее сожмешь мой член, я кончу, но он встанет через секунду от того, как сильно ты его сжимаешь.

Тони нравилась эта идея, но он отложил ее на другой раз. Боль утихла, и Тони начало казаться, что он сойдет с ума от ожидания и желания, если Стив не начнет двигаться.

– Трахни меня. Сильно, – попросил Тони, и Стив не стал ждать и секунды, будто опаздывал на очень важную миссию. Он почти полностью вытащил свой член и толкнулся обратно, казалось, со всей силы, но Тони знал, что Стив не прилагал и десятой части своих сил. Тони закричал от удовольствия и боли, он хотел податься навстречу, но Стив прижал его к подушкам, не давая двигаться.

Тони не волновало, слышал ли кто-нибудь в башне его стоны и крики "Стив, о боже" при каждом проникновении, приносящем больше удовольствия, чем боли. Стив вышел из него, перевернул на спину, уложив на подушки, и прежде чем Тони успел что-то сказать, Стив поцеловал его и снова вошел. Новое проникновение вернуло боль, но наслаждение быстро затмило ее. Стив обхватил ладонью его член, Тони закричал , кончая, и Стив заглушил его крик поцелуем.

Тони так крепко сжался, пока кончал, что Стив сорвался вслед за ним. Он с силой толкнулся в Тони еще раз и кончил глубоко внутри – Тони мог поклясться, что еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал его сперму так глубоко в себе. Выйдя из Тони, Стив притянул его к себе и сжал в объятьях, целуя в губы, нос и лоб.

Тони проснулся, когда солнце уже встало. Он лежал на боку, а Стив обнимал его сзади. Одеяло было липким, как и он сам, но ему было плевать. Он провел рукой по все еще чувствительному и воспаленному входу и почувствовал, как сперма все еще медленно вытекает из него. Тони засмеялся, представив себе взгляды других, когда они увидят, какая у него сегодня походка.


End file.
